


He's a Wonder

by PsylanceSimons



Series: Venting [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is always in awe of Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Wonder

Midorima didn’t know how Takao could be so sociable. He didn’t know how he could just go up and talk to someone like they were an old friend. He didn’t know how he could just strike up a conversation like it was the easiest thing in the world. It wasn’t. It was difficult. 

Takao talked to people like he knew them. But he didn’t, and some people didn’t get that. 

When Takao would talk to people and they would get a bit too friendly, Midorima would watch in awe as Takao would casually slip away – how Takao would politely tell them no. Midorima couldn’t do that in a million years. 

Midorima would always watch Takao interact with people. Midorima would always watch when someone was being turned away. 

He knew he would never get to practice that. He knew no one was as bold as Takao and to him first. He was too off putting – too aloof. He supposed that’s what made Takao special. That Takao had the guts to talk to Midorima first. That Takao had the guts to keep talking to him, no matter how bad Midorima could get. 

He watched Takao slip away from a bit too comfortable group of people and made his way right back to Midorima’s side. 

Was that how he did it? Did he use Midorima as an escape? On one hand, that was pretty smart. On the other, shouldn’t he feel insulted somehow? Was that all he was to Takao – an escape from some sticky situations? 

His thoughts were silenced when Takao intertwined their fingers. 

Midorima remembered the first time Takao did that. It was after one of their victories their last year in high school. They were walking back to the bus and Takao brushed their hands together. He looked up at Midorima and asked silently. Midorima remembered giving Takao a small nod and grabbing his hand timidly. He had known Takao for so long that it almost felt natural to have that sort of contact. It felt like his hand belonged there. 

That’s how it felt now. 

His larger hand fit so perfectly in Takao’s. Takao was smiling as he squeeze Midorima’s hand. 

Midorima knew, right there and then, that he wasn’t just some scapegoat. 

That sort of smile wasn’t something Takao just threw out to anyone. He would flash grins and loud laughs here and there, but that smile – it was so faint. It was almost like it wasn’t there. But Midorima would be able to spot that smile from miles away, and he would always know that it was for him. He’s never seen Takao use that smile on anyone but him. It was special. 

Just like him.


End file.
